Leave It All Behind
by Warriorlass
Summary: Supposed to be just a regular long drabble for EnglandXReader. But it ended up longer than that and now I have an idea for a sequel. Will be another drabble for the many country drabble list.  Anyways I also have another idea.  So plz review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Leave It All Behind

You peeked around the corner to watch the handsome gentleman read yet again another fairytale book. He was always so quiet. His name is Arthur Kirkland, you recalled. From what you remember when you settled his library card. He had recently moved here from England and was looking to get away from it all. Although, you didn't know what could be so bad about living in England. The sights the sounds, and yes even the food. Call you crazy, but you love English food. He had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes and wild yet tame blonde hair. Even his thick eyebrows were cute in their own way, it gave him character. Then he looked up and to your direction. You blushed and quickly turned to your computer screen, and your face went redder when you realized that he was heading towards you. You tried to act like you were concentrating very hard on your work, -which was playing solitaire-. "Excuse me, Miss _ isn't it?" You nodded.

"I do believe that even in America it is impolite to stare."

"I-I'm sorry…You're right it's very impolite."

He chuckled, "You're not sorry, I can see it clearly in your eyes."

"Uh-uhm…"

"How about you come out to dinner with me and you can be considered polite for staring."

You couldn't help but giggle at this, causing people to give you dirty looks. You blushed even redder if that was even possible and handed him your number and address. "I get off at 7 tonight." You replied. "Then I'll stay until then."

"Oh, you really don't have too."

"I want too." He said kindly and before he walked away he turned and said, "Don't worry about staring at me." He winked and went back to reading his book. You tried and failed to regain your composure and turned back to your work.

Right before your shift was over, he checked out the book he was reading and escorted you out to our cars and you led him to your house. You offered him a seat on the couch and some peppermint tea while you went to go change your outfit. He nodded and sat with the posture of a gentleman and sat with elegance as he sipped his tea. Polite or not, just the fact that he acted so regal was sexy!

You changed into a modest knee length (your fav. color) dress.

When you came down the stairs to see him, he was blushing bright red. He had never seen such a gorgeous woman before. You had transformed from this normally very hot librarian, into this sexy fox of a woman! You blushed at his slack jawed expression.

And you couldn't help but say, "You know it's very impolite to gawk at others."

He tried to regain his regal demeanor but his eyes were still bright and wide with sheer shock. He stood, "You are a very handsome young lady love." He took your hand and led you out the door and into his car.

You were surprised to see him take you to his house instead of a restaurant. When you gave him an inquiring look he blushed admitting sheepishly, "I forgot my pocket book at home."

"Oh…I figured you were going to make me some English food." You said.

"Trust me…you wouldn't want that." He said sadly.

"Actually I would love some." You said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He winced but then gave a sad smile, "Would you really?"

You nodded. Then he asked quickly, "Have you ever tried it?"

You laughed, "Trust me, you won't hear me complain."

His eyes lit up and glimmered with joy. "Well then darling, let's go whip something up for us shall we?"

You grinned as he turned off his car and took you into his house. He made you some English food and you ate it, finding it to be the most wonderfully made food you had ever tasted. It was simple and delicate. You talked with him about a great many things. And you slowly came to find that you felt as if you had known him your whole life.

Before you knew it, it was late into the night. "My golly, it's 2:00!" Arthur exclaimed. "Oh my dear _, I am so sorry for taking up all of your time."

"No, not at all, I've had such an amazing night."

Arthur smiled and then asked, "Well since it's so late, would you like to spend the night?"

You grinned, "That's very sweet of you, but I don't want to over stay my welcome."

"Over stay all you wish love, I don't get much company."

"Then yes, thank you Artie."

He set up some blankets and pillows and then said, "I'm going to take a shower before you take my bed."

"Thanks Arthur, but this is your house, and you made such a wonderful meal. You deserve your own bed."

"Oh no love, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have made that meal nor would I have had such a delightful night."

You smiled, "You can't mena that."

"But I do." He nodded, "Everyone I've ever known has always hated my cooking. Well except for my step-brother but anyways…"

"You know, you're the most sensitive, kind hearted man I've ever met." You told him.

He couldn't help the feelings that stirred within him. He took your upper arms with a gentle, firm hold, giving you a tender kiss on the lips. It was more than a peck, less than an intimate open mouth, but it was so secure and open, it was as if he had the world's love and blanketed your lips with it.

"Oh…wow." You mused.

"Um! I-I'm sorry!" Then he rushed to his bathroom.

His flustered face was so adorable, how it had went beet red. You sat there stunned, thinking about it, and that kiss. You put a couple of fingers to your lips and brushed the lips tenderly so you didn't remove the lingering feeling that he left on your lips.

A kiss on the first date, what did you do to deserve such amazingly good karma! After a couple of minutes you went into the bedroom to see if he was out yet. The first thing you saw was his abnormally strong shouldered back.

He turned around, eyes down cast as he put on a t-shirt for bed, which if you had given more thought on it would've been hot since you've only ever seen him in formal attire had you not seen the bruises that covered his torso. You felt bile rise up in your thought as you gazed at him. Tears burned at your eyes. He looked up and he paled, knowing you had seen his predicament.

"What the hell happened to you?" You exclaimed.

He avoided looking at you but you could tell he was upset and fearful of the subject. "It's nothing, really."

"No, no it's not Arthur! You need medical attention or something!"

Knowing this wasn't going to go anywhere like this, he sat down on the bed facing you, and took your hands comfortingly in his, "Listen _, it's fine. I …Remember when I told you I had to get away from it all?"

You nodded, and stroked your hands a bit with his thumbs try to soothe both of your guys' emotions. "I…Jeez, how do I tell you this…This may be hard for you to believe but…I was in an abusive relationship for a couple of years. I finally broke off my engagement with her and fled here."

"Why stay with her for that long?"

"Oh it wasn't bad from the beginning but I thought I was in love with her and there was some good times till her true colors showed and then…well even then I thought everything would turn out if I asked her to marry me. So…yeah…obviously it didn't. Her name was Natalia a very beautiful but very scary person. Anyways I didn't break away after my first try because her brother may not be as scary as her, but he's big! Like big as in you-break-my-sister's-heart-and-I'll-slap-you-once-and-you're-dead. Kind of big."

"Oh gawd, Arthur, I had no idea."

He shrugs, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Arthur, you deserve happiness just as much as she does."

He smiled, "You are a very kind and supportive person, _."

You smiled, "That's what caring is about silly."

He chuckled, "Well thanks, it means a lot."

"Anyways I fled here to leave it all behind and forget my past and so far…" He gazed deeply into your beautiful (e/c) eyes, tucking away a lock of your (h/c) behind your ear, "My life has made a turn for the better."

"Arthur, I know we haven't known each other long, since we officially met today, but I feel we've known each other since forever and I care about you and I don't want you to ever allow yourself to be in that kind of relationship again. Can you promise me that?"

He nodded, "Alright but you've got to do something for me."'

"Anything." You promised.

"Be my girlfriend."

You grin widened, "Always."

He leaned in and the two of you passionately kissed.


	2. The Almost InLaw and His Sister

Arthur hadn't called back in a couple of weeks and you were really starting to get worried about him. Finally you decided to run by his place and see what was going on. So you hopped into your car and headed to his place. But you parked elsewhere when you saw another car parked in his driveway. Hard angry feelings started to well up inside you, you knew the green monster of jealousy was picking a roosting spot on you shoulder as you got out of your car.

Of all the men in the world, you would've never thought your gentleman of a boyfriend would cheat on you. You stormed up the steps, grabbed the key from under the flower pot and you inserted it into the keyhole not taking care to hear the voices inside. You opened the door and walked in. Everyone stopped and looked at you, the look of deep despair and white fear, cloak your boyfriend's face.

"Da, Arthur, you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Uh…yes…erm…this is Charlotte, a-a close friend of mine." Arthur said pale white as he spoke softly to the big man and the girl who was fuming with anger beside him. "C-Charlotte, this is my-my fiancée Natalia and her big brother Ivan." Arthur said licking his lips nervously.

"I see, it's nice to meet the two of you, how long have you been visiting my friend Arthur?"

"Two weeks." Natalia said coolly.

This confirmed your belief and you extended your hand in greeting to try and make them think that you meant them no harm. Ivan took it and slammed you down on the ground, "Kolkolkol, I believe you're a lot closer to Arthur than you seem. I think we should test it." He brought out a blade and was about to stab you when Arthur screamed, "No! Don't hurt her! Please! Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt her!" Tears rolled down from those emerald orbs.

"Arthur…" You breathed, wanting to shake your head in disbelief but knowing it would be fatal for you if you did.

"Hmm…looks like you really did leave me for someone else." Natalia seethed.

"You were abusive! I couldn't take it anymore! I was good to you, but you never showed me the same kindness, but I would rather you beat me within an inch of my life everyday than have you harm a single hair on her! Just let her go! She won't say anything I swear it! Please Natalia please!" Arthur begged.

Natalia sniffed haughtily. "Not likely friend." Ivan said, "Most likely she would call the police on us as soon as she left, we're not taking any chances with that."

"Then what are you going to do to me?" You asked.

"Well you have one of two choices, you can become one with Mother Russia, by joining me, or, I can hog-tie you, and set you in the trunk of our car and let you lie there as you slowly die from lack of oxygen."

"I…I…I'll join you, just please don't hurt Arthur anymore than you already have." The siblings smiled, they got what they wanted.

They held onto you tightly as they took you to the airport and you flew to Russia. You were scared to death. "Don't worry little one." Ivan smiled cruelly, "You will be well taken care of."

You couldn't help but believe him to be lying, after all that has happened to Arthur, and all that Artie had told you, how could you think otherwise? You nodded with a meek smile and glanced over at Artie to see how he was faring.

Your boyfriend's hand was losing circulation from Natalia holding onto it so hard. He looked at you and gave you a look that plainly read _I'm sorry I got you into this. Please forgive me._

You broke the eye contact with him, because you didn't him to see you cry. It would've killed him if he saw you do so. "Don't cry little one, I am here." Ivan said and planted a heavy, intoxicating vodka scented kiss on you, which demanded attention. You tried to struggle, but he pinned your wrist down and forced the kiss on you even more, demanding that you surrender to his overpowering will. "Kiss me back or later I will make you beg for me to kiss you." He hissed.

You nodded meekly and kissed back, loathing every second his mouth claimed yours. "Good girl." He chuckled. You ended softly crying yourself to sleep; you were roughly awakened by your beige haired travel companion.

"Up." He demanded and you obeyed his orders. Ivan and Natalia took you and Arthur to his home. "Natalia, you should take Arthur to bed with you, he's exhausted." You hated the way he said it, as if he was suggesting that Natalia should take advantage of Arthur while he's still vulnerable with jetlag. Then a sickening thought came to mind. Arthur may have already slept Natalia, but as you thought about it, bile rose in your throat, that's what Ivan had in plan for you!

You tried to squirm away, but he pulled you close, and dragged you to his room, throwing you on the bed and bound you to the headboard with a plastic cord that bit into your wrists. Ivan ripped off your shirt and tore off your clothes; he grinned sinisterly and cupped one of you breasts squeezing it with an oppressing force. You could feel the bruises forming, and then he put his mouth over the other biting your hardened nipple, you screamed in agonizing pain. In other room, you could've sworn you heard the tortured screams of the man you loved.

Tears ran down your face, and you sobbed profusely as Ivan molested, and abused your body. He was about to take you when the front door crashed open. Ivan snarled, "Da, what is going on?"

Suddenly, and miraculously one of your recent co-workers Eduard barged into the room, gun point at Ivan, "Let the woman go Ivan Braginski! This is the Secret Service, you will release her, or risk being shot!"

A hardened glare gazed from Ivan over Eduard, but Ivan followed procedure and raised his hands and put them behind his head. You gathered up the blanket and wrapped it around yourself, to conceal your naked body.

You walked out of the room to see that Arthur too was released and that Ivan and Natalia both were being escorted at gun point outside the house. "Eduard…you work for the secret service?" You asked astounded. He grinned, "Yeah, as your co-worker and friend I did a background check on Arthur and I found out what he had been through and I figured you might need some help."

"Thank you Eduard."

"No problem, just take some of there clothes until we can get you home."

You nodded and walked over to Arthur, "Are you alright?"

"I will be, but just knowing you're okay makes me feel a whole lot better."

You smiled and kissed him deeply, "I love you Arthur Kirkland."

"And I love you _ _."

He leaned in and you both kissed again, knowing that the pain, and suffering was all over and you could both get on with your lives, together.


End file.
